


Tux

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Fluffy future fic. A charity black-tie dinner is canceled at the last minute. Sam and Eddie turn lemons into lemonade by making other plans.





	Tux

TItle: Tux  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future fic  
spoilers: all

Samantha Swift had known Eddie Valetik cleaned up well. Over their two years of working together she'd seen him in a variety of suits and formal wear. She'd also seen him wearing nothing at all as their relationship had become intimate. Now standing in her condo she grinned as Eddie fought with the bow tie of his formal tuxedo.

"I love you, Sam."Eddie grumbled. "But wearing this thing is torture."

Sam laughed as she walked further into the main bedroom and reached for the troublesome tie. She took the tie from Eddie and placed it back around his neck and tied it properly. Instantly his right hand reached for it and placed a finger between the tie and his neck.

"Don't fiddle with it."Sam ordered as she leaned in and kissed him.

Just as they broke apart Sam's phone beeped. Reluctantly she stepped away from her partner and picked up the device from the dresser. She saw the text message from Syd and frowned.

"What is it?"Eddie asked quietly.

"Charity dinner tonight is canceled."Sam said disappointed. "Apparently the guest of honor has a severe case of stomach flu."

*********

Eddie knew how much Sam had been looking forward to the black-tie dinner. It was a chance to be with acting friends and a chance to network. As much as he hated wearing the tux he'd been looking forward to it to. A night out with Sam was always enjoyable. An idea began to form and Eddie reached out and took Sam's free hand as she replied back to Syd with the other.

"I've got an idea."Eddie stated with a smile. "You've been wanting to go to that new Italian place in Malibu."

A wide smile crossed Sam's face and her eyes lit up.

"That sounds wonderful; I'm starving."Sam said excitedly.

"Let's go."Eddie suggested.

They left the bedroom hand in hand. Eddie just hoped his contact would come through with a last minute reservation.

Two hours later Eddie smiled at Sam as they walked along the beach. His contact had come through and the meal had been wonderful. The restaurant had been high end enough that Eddie's tux hadn't looked out of place. Now though the offending tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. Stopping suddenly Sam walked over to Eddie and kissed him soundly. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he drew her closer. The kiss lasted for several minutes. When they finally came up for air Eddie grinned down at her as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"What was that for?"Eddie asked.

"For tonight."Sam replied. "I know you hated wearing that tux. When the event got canceled we easily could've stayed home and ordered pizza."

"Why waste a good tux rental?"Eddie joked.

*********

Sam laughed and nestled against him. Eddie turned her slightly so Sam's back was to his stomach and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for several minutes watching the waves crash against the beach.

Ten minutes later they began walking again this time heading back to where they'd parked the car. Sam was grateful not for the first time for whatever twist of fate had brought Eddie Valetik into her life. He'd become her business partner, best friend, and lover. They argued from time to time then most couples did. She'd been happier in the last year than she'd been in the last ten. Just before they left the sand Sam stopped gaining Eddie's attention.

"I love you."Sam said quietly..

"I love you too."Eddie responded as he leaned down to capture her lips once more.

When the kiss ended they went to their SUV and headed for home.

end


End file.
